Alanna the First Adventure: With Twin girls
by bubblegumgirl
Summary: This is the first story, but with a twist. When Thomasina and Alanna go out to be be knights they find Love and a lot more besides.....
1. Twins

Twins  
  
"That is my decision. We need not discuss it," Said the man at the desk. He was already looking at a book. His two children left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"He doesn't want us around," one of the two girls muttered. " He doesn't care what we want."  
  
"We know that," was the others answer. " He doesn't care about anything, except his books and scrolls."  
  
The first girl hit the wall. "I don't want to become lady! I want to become a great sorceress, I want to slay demons and walk with the gods -"  
  
"D'you think I want to be a Lady either?" Her sister asked " 'Walk slowly Alanna' she said primly. " 'Sit still Alanna, Shoulders back Alanna.' As if that's all we can do with ourselves!" She paced the floor. "There has to be another way."  
  
The first girl watched her sister. Thomasina and Alanna or Trebond were twins, both with red hair and purple eyes. They dressed alike, they did most things alike they only way to tell them apart was their personalities.  
  
"Face it," Thomasina told Alanna " Tomorrow we both leave for the convent. That's it"  
  
" Why don't we get to have any fun?" Alanna complained. "We'll have to learn Sewing and Dancing instead of Tilting, fencing -"  
  
"D'you think I like that stuff?" Thomasina yelled, " I hate girlie stuff. But I also hate falling down and whacking things! You're the one who likes it. Not me!"  
  
Alanna grinned " You should stay at the convent. They always teach the girls magic."  
  
"But not enough." Said Thomasina sulkily  
  
The thought hit Alanna so suddenly that she gasped. "Thommy! That's it!"  
  
From the look of her face, Thomasina knew that her sister had just come up with yet another crazy idea.  
  
"What's it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Alanna looked around and checked the hall for servants. " Tomorrow he gives us the letters for the first daughter at the convent. You can imitate his writing. So you can do new letters saying we're twin boys. We'll go to the palace and learn to be knights!"  
  
" That's crazy!" Thommy argued, " What about our hair? We can't go swimming naked, either. And We'll turn in to girls - you know, with a chest and everything. And I don't want to be a knight!"  
  
" We'll cut our hair," She replied " And - well, we'll handle the rest when it happens. Don't you want to help me become a knight? You always help your younger twin." She replied looking up lovingly at her older twin sister.  
  
"What about Coram and Maude? They'll be travelling with us, and they can tell us apart, they know we aren't twin boys."  
  
Alanna chewed her thumb, thinking this over. "We'll tell Coram we'll work magic on him if he says anything." She said at last " He hates magic - that ought to be enough. Maybe we can talk to Maude."  
  
Thommy considered it, looking at her hands. "You think we could?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, now lets go find Maude."  
  
*~ *  
  
(We are going to skip to when they are getting read)  
  
Lord Alan gave his children a letter for the first daughter at the convent.  
  
Thomasina (is called Tamsin by everyone) was an expert at forging her father's handwriting. Both girls went into their room, and got into shirts and breeches and boots with a riding skirt on top. Then Maude cut their hair. As she was doing this she told the twins that they had a gift for healing, and that their gift was the strongest that she'd ever seen.  
  
They left the castle to set off with Maude and Coram.  
  
During the ride everyone was silent. Coram knew that the twins didn't want to go to the convent, he had taught them all he knew. Alanna was a very good fighter, but Tamzin needed a LOT of help.  
  
They decided to have a rest as they came to the meeting of Trebond way and the Great road. They would be taking the Great Road north, to the city of the Gods. As they sat down under a tree to rest and say goodbye to Coram, he would be going to the Palace.  
  
Alanna said matter-of-factually to Coram " We're going to come to the Palace with you, to train as knights."  
  
" What!" he said outraged " No ye're not lass. Ye're father won't let you, I won't let ye. Ye girls!" It was then that the twins pulled down their hoods to reveal their cropped hair, they then proceeded to take their riding skirts off, to show their breeches.  
  
" What are you doing?" he asked shocked.  
  
" Please Coram, we've disguise ourselves, we can't go to the convent now with short hair, and Alanna and maybe even I will someday be a credit to you. Maude agrees with us." Said Tamzin  
  
" That witch would trust you two sorcerers."  
  
"Come on Coram! From now on we will be Alan and Thom of Trebond! Please?" asked Alanna  
  
" No, look here lass. Ye're be caught when ye bathe, ye'll be turning into a woman -"  
  
" We can hide all that when it comes - with your help" argued Tamzin.  
  
"We're being nice. D'you want to see things that aren't there for the next ten years? We can work that you know. Remember when cook was going to tell Father who ate the cherry tarts? Or the time Godmother tried to get father to marry her? Alanna asked.  
  
Coram turned pale. When those things happened they started to see terrible things and fled.  
  
" ye wouldn't" He whispered.  
  
" We would," they said  
  
" We can shoot and fight and ride. I can't nearly as well as Alanna, but I'll learn magic there and you and her can help me." Tamzin said.  
  
"Let's ride to the Palace, please?" Alanna asked.  
  
Coram thought about it. After a while he said " Alright" he sighed. The twins hugged each other.  
  
And off they went for the next part of their journey.  
  
What do you think??????? Please review next chapter up soon. 


	2. The Palace

Chapter 2  
  
The Palace  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters the wonderful Tamora Pierce does...  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed it brightened up our day.  
  
Chopstix*: thanks, but in the naming book we used it said that Tamsin was shortening of Thomasina, I know they don't sound anything a like, but oh well...  
  
Googlepuss: Sorry, but we didn't know that you used Thomasina, my friend and me have been planning this for months and we got the name from a naming book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were standing in front of Duke Gareth in his office.  
  
" Alan and..uh..Thom (looks down at Tamzin) of Trebond"  
  
He then went on to explain everything that they would do as knights etc.  
  
After a long..time they left the Duke's office with Coram.  
  
*~*  
  
Later on after settling in and getting dressed into their pages uniforms, they left their adjoined rooms, to face the world outside. A few boys saw the twins and ran off to tell everyone else that there were two new boys in the Palace.  
  
Suddenly as the twins were going into the hallway a tall boy of about 14 grabbed a twin in each arm (sorry but we have to copy this bit) " I wonder what this is?" He asked spitting at his S's. " Probably some back country boys who think that they're nobles."  
  
"Leave them alone, Ralon," Someone protested.  
  
"I bet they're some farmers sons trying to pass as some of us."  
  
That was enough for Alanna, she kicked him in the groin, and as he let go of her and Tamsin whilst wincing in pain, Alanna punched him in the stomach as Tamsin used her gift to freeze Ralon, so that he could speak but couldn't move.  
  
Just then a voice called.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The young male voice was clear and forceful. Tamsin defrosted Ralon as Alanna got to her feet. All the watching boys made way for a dark-haired page and his four friends.  
  
Ralon spoke " Highness, these boys were acting as if they owned the Palace..  
  
*(Funny Version)  
  
" Well I do own the Palace, and I didn't ask you Malven."  
  
"Uh. Yeah" Tamsin said sarcastically  
  
" What? Are you mocking me? I am the Crown Prince you know!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba!" Everyone laughed at Tamsin's dry comment. " Prove it."  
  
" Thom what are you .." She was interrupted by a loud bellow from the 13- year-old prince.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
The King suddenly appeared in front of him, looking annoyed.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"uh.uh nothing, your Majesty." Replied Tamsin in a high voice.  
  
(Okay even though that was funny, well we thought it was. Now on to the real thing.)  
  
" I didn't talk to Ralon of malven."  
  
"But Highness they ...."  
  
"Shut up Ralon, you have your orders." Said one of the Princes friends.  
  
Ralon then left. And a stocky page then explained what happened. Etc..  
  
" You pick your enemies well, lets have a look at you two then.  
  
They quickly looked at each other then slowly raised their heads to look at the boy. Alanna looked into his eyes. The surrounding pages gasped at they're purple eyes and the fact that they were identical twins. Whispers travelled around them.  
  
A large boy whispered to them " This is Prince Jonathan, lads" The twins both bowed at the same time.  
  
" What are your names?" The Prince asked  
  
" Alan and Thom of Trebond, your Highness."  
  
" We haven't ever had twins in the Palace before. They will need sponsers, who will sponcer them?"  
  
lots of boys raised their hands. He looked at Tamsin " I think Gary had better take you Thom of Trebond and I'll take Alan of Trebond."  
  
*~*  
  
They were then told throughout the evening what happened in the Palace before they settled into their beds and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Hope it was okay. Please review  
  
Love Alex and Ellie 


	3. George filler

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
George  
  
Filler  
  
As the sun rose Alanna got to perform her morning exercises, she then knocked on the door leading into her sister's bedroom, like they Had been doing every morning for the past 3 months.  
  
Life was hard at the Palace for the small twins, but thanks to their new found friends they were getting through it. They had now been accepted into the prince's elite circle of friends.  
  
Alanna was proceeding in the fighting arts well, all apart from with the sword. But having a slight trouble with some of the academic classes, as Tamsin was excelling in these classes, but with each other's help they were pulling through very well.  
  
One day Gary had been given permission to take both the twins down to the city, Jonathan couldn't come because he had to attend a council meeting. They were looking around amazed at the wonderfully colourful streets.  
  
They decided to go and have a small rest in an inn called 'the Dancing Dove'.  
  
As they entered the twins saw the man who Coram had said was a thief, he signalled for them to join him.  
  
"So, I see the purple eyed twins have come to have a drink with us lower class common folk." He said  
  
The twins nodded mutely.  
  
" I'm George Cooper, by the way"  
  
"Please to meet you." Answered Alanna.  
  
Gary just looked at him Suspiciously.  
  
" Do you always make friends so quickly?" Gary asked.  
  
" I trust what my instincts tell me." He answered " And I know your Gareth of Naxen, The Younger and I have heard a lot about your young twins, Alan and Thom."  
  
" You're a thief! And unless I'm much mistaken the most wanted man by the Lord Provost."  
  
" Your right, I'm what they call ' The King of the Thieves', ' Master of the Court of the Rogue'." He said proudly.  
  
" I like you, even if you are in a disrespectful job."  
  
" And I like you, and the twins here."  
  
" We like you too, don't we Alan." Said Tamsin  
  
" yep" agreed Alanna.  
  
" Good bye George." The twins said as they left.  
  
" Bye."  
  
  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry! For the delay and sorry that this is such a short chapter, its just a filler.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
From Alex and Ellie 


	4. Women's WHAT!

Chapter 4  
  
Women what????  
  
A/N: sorry guys, my computer broke and I had to have a completely new memory disk and computer put in so my dad has spent ages setting it up and getting all my old documents up and stuff!  
  
READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Anyway....on with the story!  
  
P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed it brightens up our day!  
  
P.P.S Ellie who also writes this has got two stories under the name Goriz, so go and take a look!  
  
*~*  
  
Alanna woke and began to stretch, then gasped. Her thighs were smeared with blood, she washed herself then dressed. She then went and woke up Tamzin trembling with fright.  
  
"What's happening?" Alanna asked, really worried. Tamzin started to laugh, when she had got herself under control she said "You ARE silly!"  
  
"Why?" Alanna whined, starting to get angry.  
  
"Don't you remember what Maude told us?" Alanna shook her head.  
  
"No? Well, you monthly woman hood cycle has started."  
  
"WHAT!" Alanna shouted outraged with her body, " I don't want it to. What can I do?"  
  
""Well, we should take you to the kind lady who sorted me out when I started last month." She said matter-of-factually.  
  
"What! You never told me!" Alanna said pouting.  
  
" Am I not entitled to have secrets from you? Come on let's sneak out and I'll take you to her." So they left with Alanna muttering angrily about secret keeping secrets. They sneaked into town, when safely out of the castle, Alanna asked, "Who is this we are going to see?"  
  
" She's a local healing woman, I can't remember her name." They then arrived outside a small cottage with a healers sign on the garden wall. Tamzin knocked on the door.  
  
A small lady answered, " Yes, can I help you?"  
  
" Oh, hello, do you remember me? "  
  
" Yes one does not forget a person with red hair and purple eyes. Tamzin is it? Or should I say Thom, well come in.."  
  
By the surprised look on her face she had not registered Alanna standing behind Tamzin.  
  
Tamzin seeing this said, " This is my twin sister, Alanna know at the palace as Alan. She's started her woman thingy. Can you sort her out please, miss...." Alanna blushed.  
  
"Call me Eleni"  
  
"Okay." Tamzin replied.  
  
Eleni then went on to explain about what all of her monthly bleedings would involve.  
  
" There, you see. Now would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
" Oh, yes please!" Alanna blurted out forgetting her manners.  
  
They were in deep conversation when there was a knock at the door. Eleni got up to answer the door. She then returned saying, " Have you met my son?" To the twins surprise she was followed by none other than George Cooper.  
  
"Hello...." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes, we have haven't we Alan." Tamzin replied.  
  
"Yes, hiya George." Alanna said, waving.  
  
"Hi young Alan, Thom." By the look on their faces Eleni realised that George didn't know the truth.  
  
" I think you need to tell George something don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Put in George. " Come on, I haven't got all day. What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"Um. Well.." Tamzin said nervously "We're not boys."  
  
"Yes" Alanna put in not giving George a chance to talk, " My name is Alanna, and Thom's name is Thomasina, but everyone calls her Tamzin."  
  
" Well" Said George after a while, shocked. " I'd never have believed it. Why do you want to be knights?"  
  
They both then went into a long explanation.  
  
" So you did all this?" George asked incredulously. They both nodded.  
  
" We have to go." Alanna said starting to stand. " Come on Tamzin."  
  
They then both got up and left for the castle, leaving a very shocked George and smiling Eleni behind.  
  
End of chapter four.  
  
A/N I know, I know....it' not very good, you see we had the story all planned out and now we can't remember it!  
  
We know what's going to happen later on, but not know... so if you have any ideas we would be most grateful! Please email then to alex@huishs.com thanks! 


End file.
